Kody Brown
Kody Brown is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to IWE where he wrestles on its SmackDown brand as Kody Brown. He is also known by his ring name, and later nickname, the American Dragon. In professional wrestling, Brown is a four-time world champion, having won the ROH World Championship in Ring of Honor (ROH) once, the PWG World Championship twice in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and the wXw World Heavyweight Championship once in westside Xtreme wrestling. In addition, he has won the FIP Heavyweight Championship once in Full Impact Pro, the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship once in Pro Wrestling Noah and is officially recognized as the final ROH Pure Champion, as he unified the Pure title with the ROH World title in 2006. He also won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in New Japan Pro Wrestling with Curry Man. Until 2009, Brown primarily competed on the independent circuit. ROH was generally regarded as his home promotion, but he also worked in FIP, PWG, and the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). He has also worked internationally, most notably in Pro Wrestling Noah through ROH's involvement in the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance, a global organization of cooperative promotions that allow their competitors to travel abroad to other companies. He also competed in a handful of matches in IWE before signing an actual contract with the company in 2009. In June 2010, shortly after the end of the first season of the IWE NXT show in which Brown participated, IWE announced that he had been released from his contract. He returned to IWE in August at SummerSlam, and won the IWE United States Championship the following month. On July 17, 2011, Brown won the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match. Professional wrestling career Early career (1999–2004) Ring of Honor Founding father (2002–2005) World Champion (2005–2006) Later years (2007–2009) Other promotions 1st IWE run (2009–2010) Return to the independent circuit (2010) IWE (2010–2011) Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion (2011-2012) Extreme Rules;#1 Contender for the IWE Championship; and various feuds. (2012-Present) Persona Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Brown Danielson' ***''Cattle Mutilation'' (Double Chickenwing|Bridging grounded double chickenwing]]) ***Crossface chickenwing, sometimes with bodyscissors> ***Wrist Lock|Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent]] followed by repeated stomps to the chest, face, and head ***Dragon suplex ***''LeBell Lock'' (Omoplata crossface) – 2010 ***''Regal-Plex'' (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adopted from his trainer William Kapphan ***Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a grounded crucifix ***Small package ***Triangle choke, sometimes with repeated elbow strikes to the top of the opponent's head **'As Daniel Bryan' ***''LeBell Lock'' (Now called the Yes! ''Lock) (Omoplata crossface) ***Roundhouse kick ***Guillotine choke *'Signature moves''' **Airplane spin **''Danielson Special'' (Double underhook suplex floated over into a crucifix armbar) **Diving headbutt **European uppercut **Indian deathlock **Heel hook **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope ***Cravate ***German ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Tiger **Repeated shoot kicks to the chest and head **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running big boot **Springboard suicide senton **Surfboard *'Managers' **Dave Prazak **The Gozelanski Twins **'Lauren Ireland' *'Nicknames' **'"The American Dragon"' **'Submission Specialist' **"The American Dolphin" (PWG) **"The Best Wrestler in the World" **"The Dagger" **"The Master of the Small Package" **"Goat Face" **"The Tag Team Champions" **"World's Toughest Vegan" *'Entrance themes' **"Self Esteem" by The Offspring **"Turn Turn Turn" by The Byrds 2005 Ted Petty Invitational **"Obsession" by Animotion **"The Final Countdown" by Europe **"The Rage" by Burnout Paradise **'"'''Ride of the Valkyries'"' by Richard Wagner **"Freefall" by Two Steps From Hell **"Big Epic Thing" by Jim Johnston **"Flight of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner and Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) **King of the Indies (2001) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW World Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Low Ki *'Evolve' **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Munenori Sawa on September 11 *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Spanky *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Curry Man **Best of the American Super Juniors (2004) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'13''' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Independent Wrestler of the Year (2006) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 time) **ROH World Championship (1 time) **Survival of the Fittest (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Spanky *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Ambition 1 (2010) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Championship (2 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWE United States Championship (1 time) **IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kane **Slammy Award for Cole in Your Stocking (2010) – **Slammy Award for Shocker of the Year (2010) – **Money in the Bank (SmackDown 2011) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2010) **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima on August 25 **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2010) **Most Outstanding Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) Trivia See also *Kody Brown's event history External links Video